Happy Endings Don't Always Turn Out How You Planned
by ThatCreepyGothDragoon
Summary: In which the hero of Olympus loses his memory and a certain son of Hades tries to bring it back- even if he knows he shouldn't. "When violet eyes turn brighter and heavy wings grow lighter I'll taste the sky and feel alive again and I'll forget the world i knew but I swear I won't forget you."


Nico didn't see it happen. He had traveled back to help the others fight the giants, stop Gaia from rising, but this...All he knew was that when he turned around, he saw Percy with a spear going through his stomach. The hero of Olympus collapsed to his knees, spitting blood all over the site.

The blood of a demigod.

Gaia would rise.

Nico didn't realize he was running towards Percy until Jason wrapped his arms around Nico's midsection.

"We have to get back to camp Nico, we have to go right now!"

"I can't leave Percy!"

Jason scowled, thinking. "Frank! Grab Percy's body and let's get back to camp!"

Frank did as he was told, gently lifting Percy into the air. The whole group surrounded Nico.

"Shadow travel us back to camp." Jason ordered.

"I-I-"

"Nico!" He grabbed the son of Hades by the shoulders. "We need to get out of here NOW if we have any hope of defeating Gaia and saving Percy. Do you understand?"

They were back at camp within moments. Percy was rushed to the infirmary, speeches were made, friends were lost, and against all odds, Gaia was defeated.

As the Roman and Greek camps celebrated, Nico rushed back to the infirmary, the rest of the seven close behind.

"Chiron what's happening?" Nico demanded as he reached Percy's bedside.

"It doesn't look good," Chiron grimaced. They had removed the spear from Percy, but no matter how much ambrosia and nectar they pumped into him the bleeding simply wouldn't stop. He wasn't healing.

"No," Annabeth whispered, covering her face as to not let them see the tears streaming down it. Piper held her comfortingly, turning Annabeth away to shield her eyes from the sight of her friend dying.

One of the demigods assisting turned to Will Solace. "Will, I don't think we can-"

"We can save him! We just have to," he looked desperately around him. "Someone hold him down, maybe we can, we can-"

"Will!" One girl shouted. "There's no pulse."

Will cursed silently as the children of Apollo began running about. They placed two pads on Percy's chest, Will yelling, but Nico felt as though he was underwater. Percy couldn't be dead. He had survived too much to die like this. He couldn't -

"Well isn't this a busy room."

Everyone spun around to see a woman with midnight black hair and a long billowing gown standing nearby.

"Lady Hecate," Hazel exclaimed. "What are you-"

"I've come to repay a debt." It seemed as though she floated over to Percy's side. "This child has done more to aid the gods than any other. Perhaps we will never truly pay back what we owe him, but this may be start."

She placed her hands over Percy's chest, and they all watched on in wonder as his wounds stitched themselves up.

Will grabbed for the son of Poseidon's wrist. "His pulse is back."

It was as though everyone in the room could breathe again. Annabeth grabbed the hand Nico wasn't already holding as the children of Apollo rushed about, getting ambrosia and nectar just in case he'd need it.

"Do not celebrate yet demigods." They all turned to face the goddess. "All magic comes at a cost." A swirl of silver mist surrounded her and she was gone.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jason asked, looking worried.

Before anyone could reply, there was a fit of coughing. Nico turned to see Percy blinking his eyes open, groggily.

"Percy!" Everyone exclaimed, crowding around.

"What-" the son of Poseidon pulled his hands away from Annabeth and Nico to sit up. "Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary Percy." Annabeth couldn't keep the smile off her face. "But you're alright now-"

"Who the hell are you?"

The silence that followed was suffocating.

Percy looked around, warily. "Why the hell are you all staring at me? This doesn't look like a hospital. What is- oh shit have I been kidnapped?"

"You don't..." Chiron stepped forward. "You don't remember anything?"

Percy scrambled back. "Holy fucking hell you're part horse! Nope! This is a dream! I'm totally dreaming!" His laugh was shaky, fearful. "This can't be happening."

"You're right," Piper said. "It's all a dream. Now go back to sleep Percy."

He collapsed back onto the bed, unconscious.

"What'd you do?" Nico growled.

"Calm down. I just used my charmspeak to make him go back to bed."

"But he doesn't remember-"

"Perhaps," Chiron interrupted. "It would be better this way."

"How the hell is this better?!"

"Nico, I know you're upset, but consider this- it is a gift from the gods. If Percy has no memories of being a demigod..."

"Then he wouldn't have to remember all the horrible things he's been through." Annabeth's voice was barely above a whisper. "Oh Percy..."

The group stood in silence, all making the same decision wordlessly.

An hour later, they brought Percy's unconscious body to Sally. She cried silently as they explained the situation to her, Paul draping one arm over her shoulder comfortingly. Nico didn't say a word. Sally called them that night to say that Percy had woken up and still had no recollection of what had happened, or anything involving the demigod world. While the camps burned the body of their fallen warriors, someone asked if they would be burning a flag of Poseidon as well.

"Percy isn't dead," Nico said, to the surprise of everyone. "He may not remember right now, but he is still our hero."

"What, so you'll make him remember?" Annabeth asked bitterly.

"If..." Nico thought for a moment. "If he shows any sign of remembering, then we can work to help him get his memories back. If not," deep breath "we'll leave him alone."

And so it began.

Three months passed before Nico approached Percy.

It had taken one week before Leo had returned with Calypso.

During that week, Piper and Jason broke up. Relationships based entirely on fake memories don't work out that well.

It only took two weeks for Calypso to decide that she wanted to travel around the world, see what she had missed during the centuries. She promised to keep in touch, because Leo wasn't going with her.

The little firecracker moved to camp Jupiter with his new boyfriend and girlfriend, Frank and Hazel. (That had happened soon after he had flown into camp on Festus with a "sup bitches" and Starbucks.)

Jason was working to help rebuild both of the camps as an ambassador of sorts. He'd been spending most of his time with Reyna. The Stolls had already set up a betting pool for when they'd get together.

It had taken two months for Piper to kiss Annabeth. A week after that was dedicated to both of their personal breakdowns, before they chose to give it a shot. Annie admitted that Percy and her had decided to break up soon after Tartarus; He had been more like a brother to her than anything and it was hard to be reminded of what they had suffered through every day in that hell. It didn't make his absence hurt any less.

Nico had become close to more of the kids at camp. Will, of course, had urged him into coming out, and he had, reluctantly. Though it was pretty anticlimactic, just a few yells of "I SO called it!" and others grumbling as they handed over their money. He was also slowly becoming closer to Cecil and Lou. The magic duo had immediately accepted a "fellow anti-social goth" into their midst and Nico enjoyed spending time with them. Jason kept telling him that since he'd made such good friends, he should spend more time around camp.

That was out of the question. When Nico wasn't at camp, helping with the rebuilding, he was watching after Percy.

The son of Poseidon was now working at a small café while going to college. According to Sally he was studying marine biology. He seemed...happy in his new life. Happier than he ever was before.

Nico was surprised at how reluctant he was to enter that little café three months later, having to calm himself down before pushing open the door.

"Welcome to Sirens," Percy greeted as Nico approached the counter. "How may I help you?"

Nico tried not to stare at the son of Poseidon behind the counter, but it was difficult. He had his dark hair, longer now, below his chin, pulled up in a short ponytail that did nothing to keep his bangs out of his eyes. He wore a light blue apron with a little cupcake logo on it and had the most brilliant smile on his face. When was the last time he had smiled like that? Oh gods this was such a bad idea. How could he even consider-

"Uhh sir?" Percy's voice snapped him out of his haze. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, sorry. Can I have a latte with a couple extra shots of espresso?"

There was that smile again. "Rough day huh?"

"It's turning out to be."

Percy hummed in agreement. "Hey Annie! You almost done that batch of red devil cakes?" He yelled into the kitchen.

"Annie?" Nico said. "Could that be short for Annabeth?" If Percy remembered anyone, it'd be her.

"Nah, just Anne." He hummed a bit as he made Nico's drink.

Nico looked around the cozy area, with only a couple people sitting around on sofas chatting or typing away on computers. Great, he could at least have a couple minutes to talk to Percy before someone walked in.

"And what's Percy short for?"

"Oh god," Percy scrunched up his nose in that adorable way of his. "You don't want to know. It's terrible."

"Oh now you have to tell me," Nico smirked, leaning against the counter.

Percy laughed. "Alright if you must know, it's short for Perseus."

"Like the Greek hero?"

"The one and only. My mother must have hated me as a child."

"Aw come on, I don't think that's possible." The little voice in the back of Nico's head was telling him that he should be questioning Percy to see what he remembered, but it was hard not to simply enjoy talking to the son of Poseidon.

"Yeah, I know. She's actually really great," Percy smiled. "She's writing a novel you know."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah it's-" Percy stopped himself, looking surprised. "Wow, I don't know why I'm telling you all this."

"I've been told I'm easy to talk to." Nico's voice dripped with sarcasm as he motioned a bit to the leather jacket and ripped black jeans.

Percy giggled a bit, "easier than you might think." With a smile he handed him his drink. "Here's your latte Nico."

He froze.

"How'd you know my name?"

Oh my gods.

Percy frowned thoughtfully, "didn't you tell me?"

Did he...

"No, I didn't."

"Hm." Percy shrugged. "That's weird."

"I guess it is," Nico smiled. "I hope to see you again Percy."

"Bye! Please come again!"

Nico waved back, albeit with a little less enthusiasm. He rounded the corner away from the café and immediately shadow traveled back to the camp, breaking into a sprint as soon as his feet hit the ground.

"Nico?" Reyna exclaimed as he burst through the doors to the big house where she, Jason, Frank, Annabeth, and Chiron were crowded around. "What are you-"

"He remembers." Nico couldn't stop smiling. "Percy remembers."

"What do you mean Percy remembers?" Annabeth was instantly in front of Nico.

"I mean he remembered my name."

Reyna looked doubtful. "That's not a lot..."

"But it's something." Now Annabeth was smiling. "We have a chance. A chance to bring him back."

"I don't think we should be getting our hopes-"

"Don't you get it Jason?" Nico spun around. "He hasn't forgotten, not entirely."

Reyna and Jason looked at each other, holding a silent conversation. "Alright," Reyna sighed. "So how do you plan on getting him back?"

...

"Welcome to Sirens! How may I- oh. Hey there Nico!"

Nico returned Percy's smile, "hey there Perce."

"You're back soon," Percy leaned his elbows against the counter. "I didn't even think the coffee was that good."

"The coffee is fine, but I came back to see a certain cute waiter."

"Oh yeah?" He asked sarcastically, "What does he look like?"

"Oh you know, long dark hair, mesmerizing sea-green eyes, and the most gorgeous smile I've ever seen."

Nico chuckled as Percy turned bright red. "Sounds like a real nice guy."

"Well," Nico said, drawing out the word. "He seems like it, but I haven't gotten to spend much time with him."

"And how exactly do you plan to remedy this?" Percy smirked.

Nico returned the expression. "Perhaps if you'd let me take you out somewhere after your shift."

"As much as I'd love to..." Percy straightened himself, "I don't really go out with strangers."

Fuck he really thought that might work.

"Guess I'll just have to get to know you better, eh?"

"If you keep buying coffee, you're welcome to try." Percy laughed. "Same thing as yesterday then?"

...

"My, my Mister Nico, back again so soon? Plan on becoming a regular?"

"As long as you stick around."

Percy laughed. Nico wondered if he thought he was joking. "How'd you even find this little hole in the wall anyhow?"

"Oh you know," Nico watched Percy making his coffee. "I suppose fate brought me here."

"Is that some Mythomagic reference?"

There it is.

"How'd you know I played Mythomagic?"

"I-" Percy frowned, trying to remember. "You just, seem like the type who would pretend to be a badass and then like all those super nerdy games."

"And you're saying you're not a nerd yourself?"

"Well that depends," Percy turned to him, eyes shining. "Do you like Doctor Who?"

Nico spent the next hour listening to Percy babble about his favorite show while he made drinks for any customer that came in. And if Nico tuned out from time to time in favor of watching how the demigod moved his hands as he talked, and his eyes shone, Percy didn't notice.

...

"It's different seeing you when you aren't behind the counter."

Percy looked up from his computer screen, all messy hair and dark circles under his eyes, to see Nico take a seat beside him on the sofa.

"Actually I'm a customer today." Percy yawned. "Though not really since I just made my drink and sat down."

Nico chuckled. "What are you working on?" He leaned over to look at the other's monitor.

"Just a paper for my mythology course."

"You're taking a mythology course?"

Who would've thought...

"Yeah, it has nothing to do with my major, but I've always been interested in all those Greek myths and stuff."

"What's the paper on? Perseus?"

"Oh god no I'm not that vain," he tossed his hair overdramatically, causing Nico to snort. "It's actually on Medusa."

"That bitch who slept with Poseidon in Athena's temple?"

"Oi, she's not a total bitch," Percy laughed. "She makes great burgers."

"She what?" Nico asked, feigning confusion.

How could they have even thought Percy would forget.

"Sorry I-" Percy scrunched up his nose. "I don't know where that came from."

"It's okay. So tell me more about this class of yours..."

...

"So favorite brand of hot dog?"

Percy laughed, "what kind of questions are these?"

"Super important ones, that's what kind."

"Well then I'm sorry to inform you that I don't actually like hot dogs."

Nico put his hand to his chest in mock horror. "You're a disgrace to America."

"You're Italian!"

"Unimportant," Nico waved away his retort. "Alright, so favorite color?"

"Blue, duh." Percy smiled. "Alright I have a question, how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Really? You seem like you'd be my age."

"I'm not that much younger," Nico frowned. "You're only nineteen."

"True, true." Percy hummed a bit in thought. "Alright, then how-"

"Hold on, it's my turn to ask a question."

"You were so not following that rule a minute ago."

"Shh don't question it. Favorite animal?"

"If I had to pick...I'd say a dolphin." Percy laughed. "Oh, I had a friend named Frank who one time actually turned into a-" he stopped himself, frowning.

"Percy?"

"Yeah it's just..." he shook his head. "I don't know anyone named Frank."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just...just give me a minute..."

...

"You feeling any better Percy?"

"..."

"Percy?" Nico nudged him gently, Percy's head buried in his crossed arms on the counter.

"What?" He jolted up. "I'm awake!"

"Ummm..."

"Oh," he moved out of the fighting stance he had naturally fallen into. "Hi there Nico."

"You feeling alright Percy?"

"Yeah I just," sigh "I haven't been getting a lot of sleep."

"How come?"

"I've been...having these nightmares."

Nico frowned. "Nightmares?"

"Oh my gods they're terrible!" Percy raked his hands through his hair. "I keep dreaming about all these people I don't know, and there's this blonde chic who I kissed? But it felt really weird and wrong? And then I was fighting this boy with blonde hair and gold eyes, but it was the thing inside him I was fighting? And then the boy's eyes turned blue and he killed himself? And I don't know why but I woke up and I was crying! And in another one I had to hold up the sky, and I could literally feel the weight of it crushing me...And you were in one! But you were younger? And you had me go into this river and it hurt so much but then you dragged me out? And then I was in this place that was dark and hot and I felt like I was dying, and I was with the blonde girl! And then there was this monster looking lady that I- gods it was like I was blood bending or some avatar shit and I wanted to kill her so badly and I just-"

"Percy!" Nico cut off his rambling. "How long has this been going on?"

"I guess..." he thought for a moment. "I guess it started three months ago. They weren't as bad then but lately they've been getting worse and worse." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I feel like I'm going crazy."

"You're not going crazy Percy."

"But how do you know?"

Tell him. Tell him now.

"They're just dreams Percy."

...

"We have a problem," Nico declared, once again bursting into the Big House.

Jason sighed. "Don't we always?"

"Percy's remembering."

"Wait wait wait," Leo said from where he was sitting on Frank's lap. "Isn't that the opposite of a problem?"

"No it's a huge deal!" Nico huffed. "He thinks he's going crazy."

"Then tell him he's not," Annabeth said. "Isn't this the perfect opportunity to explain things to him?"

"Remember what you said," Nico began after a moment, "when Percy first lost his memory. That maybe this was better since he wouldn't have to remember all those terrible things?"

They were all silent.

"I can't believe," Nico shifted as though he would move his hands, but instead stared down at them, dejectedly. "I can't believe how selfish I was. I wanted Percy back so badly that I never stopped to think how much this would hurt him."

"Nico..." Jason moved towards the younger demigod. "It's not your fault, we all want Percy back."

"But it is! Even knowing how much this is hurting him I still want him to come home! I can't help it, I-" his voice caught.

"You don't have to say it Nico," Jason pulled him into a hug. "I know."

...

Nico knocked on the door to Sally's apartment four days later. She opened the door, her expression morphing from one of shock to happiness quickly.

"Nico! How nice of you to drop by!" She said warmly.

"Hey , is Percy at work?"

"No actually," she said with a frown. "He's been cooped up in his room for almost three days. Do you think...something happened?"

"I don't know, but I hope he's okay."

She inspected Nico for a minute before finally seeming to come to a decision. "How about this, you stay here for a bit while I go get Paul. Maybe it's about time we told him the truth."

"No!" Sally startled. "I mean...No. I don't know if we should. He's already gone through a lot Mrs. Blofis and I don't think-"

"Nico," she interrupted, taking his hand. "Trust me." With one last smile, she headed out the door.

Nico took a deep breath, looking around the apartment. He hadn't planned on Percy being here. This Percy had never told Nico where he lived, so it'd be a little creepy to see him standing in his living room.

Though...was this Percy really different from the Percy before? Maybe a little less haunted, a little more open to talking with Nico- no. Percy had always talked to Nico this way, it was him that had pushed Percy away for one reason or another. Besides not remembering their past, Percy was practically the same. Maybe this was simply a fresh start, maybe he should just-

"Nico?"

The son of Hades spun around to see Percy in an oversized Doctor Who t-shirt and sweatpants leaning against the doorway to his bedroom. His hair was a wreck, his eyes were bloodshot with dark circles, and his voice cracked when he spoke. Nico couldn't help but think he was still beautiful.

"Percy! I-I'm sorry, this is your house?" Shit his voice had gotten all high. "I didn't even know I just-"

"I remember."

Nico froze. "I'm sorry, what?"

Percy met his eyes, gaze steady. "I remember everything."

And then the hero of Olympus promptly burst into tears.

Nico rushed over to his side immediately, stopping Percy from collapsing to the floor. "Shh it's okay Percy."

"It's not okay!" He said between sobs. "I abandoned all of you and-" he buried his face in Nico's chest, soaking his shirt with tears.

"Gods I wish you hadn't remembered."

"What? No, I-" Percy pushed away to look him in the eyes. "I had to remember, I left all of you-"

"But you were happy," Nico insisted, emphasizing the word.

Percy shook his head. "I couldn't be happy without you." Nico stated at him wide eyed, causing Percy to blush furiously. "I mean, all of you. I didn't just mean- wow this is awkward."

Nico couldn't help but smile a little. "Damn, and here I thought I had a shot."

Percy chuckled weakly, "don't worry, you do."

"I have to admit, that comes as a surprise. After all these years."

They were both silent for a while. "Hey," Percy said finally. "Do you really think my smile is gorgeous?"

Nico snorted, Percy began to giggle, and suddenly they were both laughing hysterically. And sitting on the floor of Percy's apartment, covered in tears, both looking like they hadn't slept for days, they both felt that everything would be okay.

 **This story is dedicated entirely to Takara Phoenix, an amazing writer and good friend of mine. It's her birthday today, so I wrote this fic eespecially for her in hopes that it could help convey just how much she means to me. Phoe, I've loved every argument, discussion, bashing, and fan-girling conversation we've had and I hope to have many more. Happy birthday.**

 **Your friend,**

 **Dragoon**


End file.
